never again
by Tia's evil twin
Summary: Sonny's in high school. All she wanted was gone, but will she ever get it back? or will she stay alone for the rest of her high school life. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Never again well I be hurt. As I walked down the hallways I heard chattering and laughing. Of course I knew the girls were talking about me. Why? I am very geeky. I have glasses ( we are not that rich so my glasses are old glasses, that were pasted down through the family ), baggy clothes, no makeup, never do anything with my hair but put it up in a tight neat bun. So as I was walking alone like usually I hear a lot of things. Like " there's sonny look at her hair" stuff like that. By the way my name is Sonny joy hope Grace. My parents thought it would be funny to have joy and hope as my middle name as my last name is grace. So here I am walking a fast walk to my locker. I may be walking like a loner and having no one to talk too will I do. I have my mother cousins and stuff. But my old best friend Lucy turned into a barbie girl. She wears a wig ( doesn't believe in colouring hair) bleach blonde. But really has black hair. I love her. She is still my friend she says. We talk at me house and stuff. I ask why do she ignore me at school, she said that we have no classes together and don't see each other that she doesn't have enough time to talk. I know the real reason. She is embarrassed by me. I don't really mind. She was my only friend, and still is. Really I only help her with math and every other subject. Now I am still a girl and I have had a crush. His name is Chad Dylan Cooper . He has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and is the captain of the rugby team. So every girl likes him. I think his was cute. But is a jerk and has a huge ego. I had that crush until he crushed my heart, that must be why they call it crush. He was my best friend too, but only when we where little and looks didn't matter. When we got to grade 6 everyone teased me about my looks. But the boys teased Chad too, about how I was a geeky girl. And how he was geeky because of me. He came crying to me every day. Of course when no one could see. I said to him too become friends with the boys. He said no at first then said he would try only if I would be friends with me only in private. I agreed. But then we couldn't stay in touched that much. Then one day when I was walking down the hallways with Lucy before she changed. Chad came up with his friends. " hey looky here it's miss sonny" said skylar" and little Lucy now you run along now little Lucy" ferager said Lucy run off. She knew I could take care if myself. " now soona" nico said" it's sonny" I said" no no I know it's soona am I right Chad?" nico asked elbowing Chad in the ribs. " uh...uh yeah I mean sonny is a stupid name. Why would anyone have that name. Soona is 100 times better sonny. But yet it's still a stupid name no matter what she's called. She is still so stupid. " by the time chad had finished I was almost in tears. " yeah" " go Chad " stuff like that was said around. When the bell rang I ran to class. After school that day all I did was stay in my room and cry. Chad came by that day. My mom let him in and she told him to come up to my room. I heard him walk up the steps to my room. Then came a knock on my door. " go away!" I yelledLucky for me I have no lock on my door so Chad walked in. " hey sonny" he said shyly " don't you mean soona. And what part of go away don't you under stand!" I was no sitting on my bed and wanted to punch his sorry face so bad. " what! Why would I call you soona?" Chad asked acking like nothing happened at all today. " how dumb can you get? You bullied me Chad! I come home and cry my eyes out because of you. And you have the nerve to act like nothing happen today. Will something did, and something ended you want to know what it is Chad?" I was standing up in his face almost yelling. He stayed quiet. Scared and guilty was written all over his face. " our friendship Chad! YOU RUINED IT! GO AND GOODBYE!" I was screaming now with tears running down my face. " sonny.." Chad said almost crying himself. " don't sonny me. My name is the worse name ever. So call me soona because it's 100 times better, but it's still the worse and stupidest name ever" I said all calmed down. But still anger all I side if me. " I didn't mean it!" Chad said almost mad and sad I. The middle I say. " then why did you say it Chad? Why would you say something you don't mean?" I asked " I...I...I"'chad had no answer. " that's was I thought. You don't want to be friends with a geek like me. Just go chad you already hurt me enough." I said sitting at the desk so my back was faced to him. He stood there for a while. "'goodbye Chad" I stated. That was the last time I talked to chad Dylan Cooper. And Lucy didn't like being teased so she lefted. Saying I was a stupid geeky never be lived girl. And I believe them because I hear it every day. So here i am alone. Of course I would love having friends but why bother? I mean look at me I'm an invisible person no one cares about in school. As I got to my loner I opened it to find a piece if paper. Hm who is it from? I asked myself. After I read it I was likeOh my goodness! This can't be for my! Hey love it Hate it?This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Hey this is sent by Tia's iPod touch thanks for reading and god bless you :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I am sorry. I didn't see that there was no paragraphs in my last chapter. And sorry if my writing is bad or worlds are spelled wrong. I have trouble writing. And my iPod changes the words on me so sorry. Any was thanks to everyone to reviewed. Love ya. Now on with the story.**

* * *

Dear sonny,  
I am so sorry for all of the pain I have gave to you in the past. I am willing to change if you want. My friends are jerks and I am so sorry. Please take me back. No one could ever see me the way you do. Please, I will be at the front of the school around 4. Please come, I miss you so much.  
Love, Chad  
P.s sonny is the best name in the world. And anyone to think otherwise is an idiot.

No no no no. I was saying to myself as I was reading the end of my letter. I just got a letter from Chad. Why? But it's also the sweetest letter I have ever got.

I looked at my watch. 3:57 pm. I really should go see Chad. I've missed him too. So as I walked to the front of the school I thought what if it's a joke. I have to take that chance. I walked up to the doors. I looked out the window to see... No one there. How stupid can I get, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot I said over and over in my head.

I pushed open the with anger and sadness. I sat down on the steps disappointed. I had to wait for my mom to pick me up. I want her to get me my own car. I'm saving for one too. I mean I'm in grade 12 I really want and need one for occasions like this. As I sat there thinking about what would have happened if chad and I stayed friends.

As I was thinking about this. I didn't hear steps come up behind me. Now I was crying, I stood up saying sorry and walking away. I don't know why I said sorry. I guess for acting like an idiot in front of who ever it was.

" sonny wait!" I heard. I knew that voice so will.

" Chad? What are you doing here?" I asked it was almost 5;00 now. I was going to walk home. It's only a 30 minute walk.

" didn't you get my letter? Sorry I'm late mr. Van made me stay later. Why were you crying? Are you ok no one hurt you right?"

" yes, you. I mean your probably tricking me right now. " I said as a single tear ran down my face.

" I would never. Anyway I want you back please." he begged

" why would you. You are captain of the rugby team, popular, can have any girl in the school you Want. Why me. Why a geeky loner?" I asked. I was praying that mom would come soon.

" sonny you are the one that would never tease me, hurt me in anyway, you were my best friend. I want you to be my best friend again please?" he asked again. Now would be a great time for mom to show up.

" what about your other friends Chad? After you hang out with me, people will think of you different that's why you left me in the first place. " I said quick was true.

" listen I won't care. Plus I am rich. So if you want to go shopping I can get you some new clothes, haircut, makeup, contacts and people won't talk. Only about how good you look. " Chad said looking in the distance probably thinking about me all new.

" oh so if I change you want me. I happen to like myself the way I am. And answer my question. WHAT ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS?" I asked yelling. How dare he want to change me.

" my friends are being jerks to me, also they think that i am too depressed about not being the most popular in the school. I mean 2nd isn't bad but I'm captain if the rugby team and..." he was going to continue but I cut him off.

" so I'm second choice, and you want to change me? About 6 years ago chad I said to myself never again will I be Hurt the way you hurt me ever again. I was wrong. Here I am hurt more then the first. Chad you need to change, or else you are never going to get another chance with me. I don't know why you would want me, but Chad you are not the person I liked a long tine ago. You are an idiotic, huge ego, jerk. And I never want to see you again. " I said almost about to breakdown crying again. Mom came and I ran into her car.

I left Chad there. I'm glad too. Mom didn't even ask, she knows when i Want to talk and when I don't. But I said never again in 6th grade and hoped I would never have to again.

But

Never again am I going to trust Chad Dylan Cooper.


End file.
